


[Podfic] Pretty Kind of Dirty Face

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 30:06, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>He's just got these lips is the thing. Lips and big cheeks that make his eyes disappear when he smiles really hard. He's just got a <i>face</i> that Louis wants to grab with both hands and kiss. Sometimes. More so when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pretty Kind of Dirty Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Kind of Dirty Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478857) by [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1DWNQbM)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1FyktC4)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pretty-kind-of-dirty-face)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

LILOOOOOOOOOOO. I haven't read any Lilo in quite awhile, and considering they're some of my favorite life ruiners, I thought it was time I recorded some more of them! What better way than with drunken confessions? (No better way with Lilo tbh.) Thanks to badjujuboo for having blanket permission to record! Thanks to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
